


Punishment

by HiddenViolet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Leonard Snart, Sub Mick Rory, sub john constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len, Mick, and John pay the price for disobeying orders.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. Honestly no idea. But I wrote it and since I have decided to post (almost) everything here it is.

“You like that handsome little _slut?_” A whimper was the only response. Barry continued to thrust in between Len’s soft thighs and whisper dirty things into his ear. “You like me taking my pleasure from you. Making you nothing more than a living toy for me to enjoy. Forcing your slender body to my will, unable to stop me or make me do more. Can’t even convince me to fuck you properly can you slut?”

Len tugged at the cuffs keeping him to the bed and tried to squirm away from Barry who simple gripped his hips harder and forced his legs to close more tightly. “I’m not going to let you get off. I am going to use you for myself and then leave you. Leave you tied to the bed, horny and desperate to come without a chance in hell in coming. Make you sleep as the naughty little sex slave that you are.”

Len thrashed helplessly but Barry’s hold was strong and he wasn’t getting away. Barry fucked him even harder until he came in between his thighs, coating the older man in hot cum and humiliating him even further. The two collapsed on the bed with sighs and Barry smiled at his lover. Len panted, trying to get his breath back and gave a tug on the cuffs. Barry jumped up and fetched a wash cloth and began to wipe Len down. Once he had cleaned the cum from his body he tugged the blankets up over them and curled around his lover.

“Barry, are you going to untie me?” Barry shot him a look. “Will you please untie me, sir?”

“No. you wanted to pull that heist over on the west side. I told you it was dangerous. I told you not to do it and you went ahead and did it anyway. That is unacceptable behavior.”

“It isn’t that big of a deal. We are all fine and we got what you guys needed.”

“Fine! You call this fine?” Barry pressed lightly on Len’s side where the bullet had caught him, making him whimper. “You were shot! And you and all of your help are going to be punished. You will spend the nights unable to leave the bed without my permission and help. You are going to spend your days in the playroom with Mick and John. You three are going to do as you are told until your punishment is up. Am I understood?” Barry took a hold of the long pale throat and applied pressure.

“Yes, sir! We’ll behave!”

“And don’t think that Mick and John are getting off easy. I’ve got Oliver doing both of their punishments. We are all aware that Mick loves his punishments from Ray most of the time and very little phases John.” Len held in the sigh. That was exactly what he had been thinking about Oliver and Ray. Usually, they weren’t nearly as good at punishing their lovers as Barry was.

Mick and John usually didn’t need to be punished as often as him though.

It looked like all three of them were going to pay for it. Len wished he hadn’t tried to do that heist. Here he was injured and being punished. Barry curled up on him and checked his arms. There was enough lead on the cuffs to allow Len to sleep decently but it was always better to check.

ColdFlash

Barry, Oliver, and Ray had all kept their promise and Mick, John and Len found themselves in the playroom. In deference to their status as friends above all else, their punishers had allowed them to wear underwear. John wore a stunning pair of red briefs that highlighted his assets and Mick was dressed in his red and gold boxers that had little lightning bolts on them.

Len’s though, his took the cake. Mick and John resisted the urge to tease him about them. They all knew that it would simply increase their punishment all the way around. He had on a skimpy, lacy, red and gold thong. It highlighted his soft small cock and the boys knew that it meant he had a very special punishment.

“He make you take the arousal suppressor?” Len blushed at Mick’s question but nodded. The arousal suppressor was a longer-term fix than the cage or a ring. It also meant that nothing got in the way of the revealing clothing Barry made him dress in. Mick patted his shoulder in sympathy. Although it was only ever used on Mick and John when they did something really bad, Barry loved using it. He loved it so much that he whipped it out anytime he reasonably could.

Len spent a good part of his life unable to get hard. To become aroused. He was, as Barry had said, a living sex toy. And he loved it.

He loved being forced to stay soft through sex. Unable to get hard, unable to cum. Being completely Barry’s. Mick and John knew this but they also knew that punishment and fun were different, even with the suppressor. Barry would take every opportunity to push him into that horrible space where his nerves were saying that he should be aroused but his cock couldn’t comply. It was torture if done for long enough.

“Come on boys. Might as well have a nap. We’re not getting out of here until our loving masters are ready for us.” John gestured to where the king-sized bed was and the thieves agreed with him. They were not leaving the playroom until the doms said so.

The playroom was a special place in Star Labs. A room, padded with cushions all the way around so that naught subs couldn’t hurt themselves trying to escape. It had a large king-sized bed covered with luxurious sheets, blankets, and pillows.

There were a variety of racks, benches, and suspension devices throughout the room. As well as a number of toys tucked away in a locked cabinet. A proper playroom that naughty subs couldn’t escape from. The three laid down on the bed and sub-cuddled. Leonard sandwiched between his best friend and the master of the occult.

They would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
